


Iguana V.S. Snakes

by SuperRandom1217



Category: Original Work, Planet Earth (TV)
Genre: Inspired by..., POV Second Person, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRandom1217/pseuds/SuperRandom1217
Summary: "The shadows. Moving towards you. Leering at you. Moving slowly, their thin bodies move in a hypnotic state. Their eyes, glaring at you.You feel something seeped away quickly from you. You move your head a bit… Their heads, moving suddenly, appears out of the shadows.One of them moves towards you, their body moving in a wave like pattern, slowly crawls towards you. You feel an alarmed feeling, so you stopped moving.They don’t seem to notice you fully. So they crawl on your back, the feeling grows and grows and grows and...You scuttle."





	Iguana V.S. Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, haven't been here for a long time, just wanted to upload this here, this was one of the assignments I had to do last year and I felt curious about what others would think so I decided to put it up and see what you guys think!  
> Don't mind me, I'm just heading for a toilet break... *Hides in the toilet and prepares for all the criticism incoming* 
> 
> Also, I was inspired to write this by the Iguana vs Snakes video from BBC!

You were alone in the darkness. Unknowing what awaits you. The darkness feels too warm and the air feels too musty and stale. You decided to leave the darkness.

You lunge at it, slithers of light shows. You kick it this time, and more light appears. You continue to kick and lunge at the darkness. And finally, you see the light fully.

You walk out of the shell.

As you walk out, you see the source of the light; the sun, glares at you. And the skies, showers you with uneasiness. 

Then, you see something else.

The shadows. Moving towards you. Leering at you. Moving slowly, their thin bodies move in a hypnotic state. Their eyes, glaring at you.

You feel something seeped away quickly from you. You move your head a bit… Their heads, moving suddenly, appears out of the shadows.

One of them moves towards you, their body moving in a wave like pattern, slowly crawls towards you. You feel an alarmed feeling, so you stopped moving.

They don’t seem to notice you fully. So they crawl on your back, the feeling grows and grows and grows and...You scuttle.

They, hiss at you and chases you.

You feel your feet burning from the heated sand, so you ran with the quickest steps possible.

You feel a sense of dread clinging on to you as you run.

They come in at every direction, coming out from every crack in the rocks, snaking towards you quickly.

You run as fast as you can with your four legs, you felt like giving up. But you didn’t.

They, crawl towards you, quickly closing in and...they caught you.

They all slowly wrap around you, tightening their grip every second. You feel you’re slowly losing yourself every second.

You try to slowly wriggle out of the constricting pile. You reach an arm out and grip the sand as tightly as possible. You wriggled out.

You run again.

You scuttle to the top of the rocks, doing leaps over the cracks, and them, in hot pursuit, bares their fangs at you as they try to bite and drag you back, and they failed.

One of them tries to bite you as you jump. They try to jump as well, almost reaching to the other rock, and they fall into the crack, never to be seen again.

You see a wide crack between the two rocks, you prepare yourself, storing power in your legs… and...You leaped. You leaped as far as you could.

You reached to the other side with your arms, barely missing the leap. You pull yourself up from the edge.

You scuttle up to a safer place and that’s when you noticed another one of your kind, seems to have witnessed your entire escape.

You know you’re now safe.

You looked towards the other direction. The skies seemingly clears up a bit. And you, look forward to the incoming ventures you face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! My writing skills are still undeveloped unfortunately so please bear with me if you ever see more works from me in the future...


End file.
